Global Republic of Armed Nations
Overview The Global Republic of Armed Nation’s purpose in planet bob is to exist as a military alliance focusing on growing our member states for the sole purpose of warring with other alliances. While we do not believe in going into a war for unjust reasons we do stand beside our allies whatever the cost and if necessary will die beside them. The alliance is focused on working toward assisting it's member nations in becoming nuclear, and to stockpile arms for the protection of the alliance as a whole. GRAN also believes in raiding none aligned nations and nations not on the red team not as a means of profit, but as a means of military training to keep our warriors on the edge and ready for any fight that might present itself to us. We will use diplomacy for all cases to resolve an issue, but if said alliance wishes to proceed in a violent manner towards us then may god have mercy on their souls for GRAN will have none. As an alliance our government does not give white peace as it is seen as a sign of surrender, we believe that in war like in any other engagement a clear victor must be decided. General Information On September 20th of 2007, the Global Republic of Allied nations was created, and endured a long a fruitful history. At 50 members(thanks to tom08 now steinfeld), GRAN became a protectorate of the Phoenix Federation, and under the protection of TPF, thrived, endured, and prospered. During this period in time, GRAN shared many accomplishments, and numerous victories in battle, fighting along side TPF. Also during this period in time, GRAN, by it's hard work, discipline, spirit, determination, and fierce combat capabilities, had earned a great deal of respect with the TPF, and other alliances that knew them, and fought along side them. According to some, GRAN was known as one of the most respectable smaller alliances in Cybernations Then the day came when GRAN merged with The White Delegation, to form a new alliance known as the Auric Armada. The AU became strong, and grew rapidly, but 2 of the 3 leaders (founders of GRAN)alaric, outworld ended up having to deal with various RL issues, in which they soon deleted their nations. Two months later, the former founders of GRAN arrived back in planet bob to find the alliance they had loved so much,merged and ultimately destroyed with members all over the place. After much consideration with loyal members from the former GRAN, it was decided that a new alliance was to be formed, which was a revival of GRAN! On September 7th, 2008 that idea was realized and put into action. With the help of former friends and allies in the Defense Confederation, a protectorate treaty was created, and GRAN was RE-BORN!!! Naming The official CN name for the alliance is "Global Republic of Armed Nations", but is also known as "GRAN". The name was chosen based on the principles we live by, Honor, Loyalty, and Freedom, and the fact that we pride ourselves in being the best fighters in planet bob. In GRAN, members have the right to speak their minds and be a part of the progress, not just another number sent to the slaughter. We fight with honor, we have loyalty to each other, and most importantly we are a sovereign people, who demand the right to bare arms, and the freedom to use them for our defense and advancement. Irc Channel If you have business with the Global Republic of Allied Nations government officials can be found at #GRAN on coldfront. GRAN becomes nuclear On Saturday October 5th, 2008 gran went nuclear, with one of its founders aryan83 purchasing the Manhattan project and realizing the goal of gran is to stock pile nukes. Since then granhas managed to gain a few more nuclear nations, in order to follow in our glorious emperor's command to make every nation of gran have itleast 1 nuke up it's ass. this goal has not yet happened, but if they changed nuke in to something ales big and hard then it would have happned a long time ago. Sphere change Gran left the sphere of stright men afeter realizing that they were no longer able to hide there true selves. on Feb. 13, 2009 gran officialy came out of the closet and stepped into a brick wall. to celibrate there new sexuality gran joined the gayest color in CN, yellow. however, gran's ass hole was streched so bad it bruized. then in an effort to make it match all of gran began to attck itself. the current colo of gran is now a mix of black and blue. it also has bean kicked out of the gay spehe for attempting to rape little children, it is now in the prizen bitch sphere. after gran left the prizen bitch sphere it lasted for three days and during this time gran got buisy. it stockpiled several nukes untill mortalcombat and digital horizons came to put it back into prizen, in a last effort move gran shoved all it's nukes up it's ass and smuggled them into prizen. mortal combat and digital horizons joined forces to kick the shit out of gran and have so far layed waiste to all members of gran that get in the way. Charter of the Global Republic of Armed Nations as a member of gran,'' you have no rights!!!!!'' Wars 'Mortal Combat-' Although GRAN members seem to be pretty good at fighting when you look down at paper and read it, the fact of the matter is that as of 6/16/2009 a nation under the name of Mortal Combat has recently gone rogue from gran and has since bean making life as a gran member a video game hell. Mortal Combat asked in return, for his pain and suffering whyle in gran, that all his aid slots be filled with foreighn aid from gran officials. all of these aid slots must contain 3 million each and 50 tech as well. untill these demands are made he will not stop attacking the under trained and nearly useless army of gran. so far, Mortal Combat has not even lost a mile of land. http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Digital%20Horizons Digital Horizons - A small merciless alliance. A member of Digital Horizons, ChefAce, declared war upon -BOLT- on or about the 5th of June 2009. -BOLT- is a small alliance that has an undisplayed protection status with GRAN. Digital Horizons completely decimated Bolt and caused their quick, yet painful, downfall. As the protector of the Bolt alliance, Gran intervened. We demanded that ChefAce pay reparations to the vanquished and broken. We demanded he show that he had some sort of a soul left after the bloodbath he caused -BOLT-. He refused. This angered GRAN. We were determined to make him pay and make him pay dearly. We sent out the war cry to all of our member nations and they rallied with pride and dignity. They attacked without question and upheld the values of the GRAN alliance. However they were no match for the mercenaries from Digital Horizons. Though their numbers are few, they are well adept at the art of war. Every time a nation from GRAN would attack one of them, that nation would immediately be declared upon by other members of Digital Horizons, thus thrusting our member into a painful and relentless anarchy. Because of these blitzkrieg style of attacks two of our member nations chose to leave our ranks. Mortal Combat, who joined Digital Horizons after the war, and Cosmera. Both of whom vowed never to return. Eventually,despite our superior numbers, we were forced to forfeit the battlefield to Digital Horizons and it's members. We underestimated their abilities in combat and payed a heavy toll. In the end, the war showed us that while our numbers are great and our members willing to battle, it showed us that no alliance should ever be underestimated. However, this is what Digital Horizons propaganda would tell us- the reality is that they have chosen to wage one final battle on Digiterra and have outnumbered themselves. They have attacked and been under attack by several entities including GRAN, Bushido, New Holy Roman Empire, several unaligned nations and other micro-alliances and will soon crumble, with themselves blind to the fact that they will soon fall. They have also chosen to neglect the fact that -BOLT- was actually the merger of The Yellow Guard and The White Knights Entente, since GRAN gave protectorate status to The Yellow Guard, and therefore would be obliged to give protection to -BOLT-. Alliances that have poor understanding of global events in Planet Bob should not even dream about existing, let alone learning how to create a proper alliance.